All I Ever Wanted
by SweetiePye2332
Summary: NevilleOC drabble... In her eyes, he is a hero. In his eyes she is all he ever needed. xoxo


Looking fondly at my gorgeous wife, I take this time now to reflect on my time at Hogwarts. I was shy, nerdy even, but I had a good heart. Magic didn't come naturally, but I worked as hard as I could so that I could get that certain girl to notice me.

She was beautiful, but when she blossomed into the amazingly stunning woman she is today, I found myself thinking about her more and more. I tried to get closer to her, but I don't know… she was so much in love with Ron, and still is. Hermione, my first love, married Ron Weasley the day after our graduation. I attended their wedding, and it was so beautiful. Two people so much in love, finally being joined in holy matrimony… I hoped I could someday find the same for myself.

There was one other at Hogwarts, a fiery redhead with so much heart it was overwhelming. I took her to the Yule Ball, and it was magical. The dance lessons Gran paid so much money for had finally paid off. After that, I assumed that she really liked me, but no such luck. Ginny Weasley let me take her to the Ball because Harry hadn't asked her, but she wanted to go anyway. I was heartbroken, but was stirred when Harry finally asked her out in 6th year. They are so in love… the only reason they haven't married yet is because Harry has yet to defeat the Dark Lord. He'll make it through, but he doesn't want Ginny to feel tied down if something to happen to him.

So who is my beautiful wife? She didn't attend Hogwarts. I met her in Diagon Ally, talking to Luna Lovegood. She was a childhood friend of Luna's, and I was warmed by her smile. We talked long into the night, over dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and agreed to meet up again. I went home that night, her laughter ringing in my ears.

Our second date, I took her to Ron's mansion- he is now playing Quiddich for the Chudley Cannons, the top team in the league- where he and Hermione were having a ball to celebrate his birthday. She looked amazing, in a strapless blue gown with crystalline jewelry and her gold hair piled high atop her head. We danced, and she had studied ballroom dancing for years, so we were the stars of the night. No one could beat our waltz, as I held her close and we flew around the room. We left the party early, and she brought me back to her place so we could eat something. (She made the best lasagna!) That night, we shared our first kiss. My fingers stroked the back of her neck, and her lips caressed mine as the fireworks went off. That was my first real, passionate kiss, although it would not be my only.

We dated for two years, and I proposed to her in my greenhouse, where we love to sit and talk. Her ring reminds me of her- a star-cut diamond set in white gold, surrounded in rubies and opals. I told her, "I have loved you for the longest time. I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for you are so special, and precious." We had talked about marriage somewhere around our year and a half anniversary. I gave her a ring then, a diamond eternity band, sort of a promise ring. The day after, I began looking for her real ring.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

She said yes.

We were married on a warm day in March, and I was sweating nervous. What if she changed her mind? But no, as she walked down the aisle, bouquet in hand, veil flowing behind her, I saw my faithful angel smiling at me. She gave me the littlest wave, meant only for me to see, and I sighed in relief. She was ready, and so happy.

One thing I have learned since Hogwarts?

I am a hero, even though I won't be the one to stop Lord Voldemort. I always wanted the glory, the fame. It could have been me, but Harry took my place. I was jealous of the "perfect" boy, but in reality, I had nothing to be jealous of. The pain associated with defeating the Dark Lord was so great, I was glad to just be me, not-so-handsome Neville Longbottom.

Today, I feel handsome, and funny and smart. She sees me as the man I want to be, and as she sees me, therefore I am. I am her hero, and she is all I ever wanted. We will live out our years together, raise children, grow old, raise grandchildren, then be together in Heaven.

This is all I ever wanted, to live with my love, see her sleeping, writing of our life together. To see her smile, out and about, after a frenzied lovemaking, kissing her, feeling her smooth body move with mine as one.

All I ever wanted.


End file.
